bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora
: "Every mother knows their child. I know Oracle. I know he can handle himself. I know he can take on anything. But let me make myself perfectly clear. I like you, Rayne. I truly do. And Oracle cares for you as if you are his own child. And I respect that. But if anything happens to my son, anything at all, you will feel the wrath of the Goddess of All Creation. Because trust me, that last thing you ever wanna even consider doing...is pissing me off." : —Aurora, to Rayne Aurora, known on Earth as Charlotte Richards, is a powerful primordial being. She is also the Mother of all Angels, the wife of God, and the co-creator of the Universe, alongside Him. She, however, is in no way related to the other Primordial Beings, who are all siblings to one another. She is somehow her own being and sometime after she came into being, she met and fell in love with God. Biography Origins Following the formation of the six primordial beings, Aurora somehow came into being and eventually encountered them, as she also existed before time itself began. Getting along well with all of them (except Amara) and falling in love with God and Him with her, they collectively created Oracle, and eventually, Heaven, Archangels, Angels, and the Universe itself, which Lucifer explained it as their offspring. War with Amara However, following the creation of countless worlds, Aurora was overjoyed by the wonder of her husbands creations, but was also enraged when Amara started to destroy them. Aurora, having dislike towards the Darkness, even requested to have Amara destroyed, but upon realizing the mandatory existence, she then agreed to have Amara locked away, having witnessed and even aided in the war against the Darkness. Creations Following the birth of creation, after the death of the other Seraphs and the birth of their future children, God and Aurora created Angels and Heaven, a place for them to happily dwell. Billions of years thereafter, God created biological sapient organisms, known as humans. Being concerned with their evolution as a species, he started neglecting his children and wife. Mom despised humans, and wished for their undoing. Lucifer's Rebellion Seeing rebelling as the only solution, Lucifer blamed God for not being a good father. Angered by Lucifer's retaliation to his neglect, God was considering destroying him. At Aurora's request, God agreed to his eternal banishment instead. Personality Aurora is brave, fearless, independent, insanely beautiful, and has a strong conviction for who she is and what she deserves. However, she and Lucifer do not share the same opinion when it comes to humanity. Everything that fascinates Lucifer about people repels his mother with disdain, which is evident from that fact that she is trapped in a human body for her stay on Earth. Aurora, however, loves her husband dearly and also loves all of her children, especially Lucifer and Oracle. She is also supremely protective of her children. Aurora got along very well with the other Primordial Beings, except Amara. While she does not hate the Darkness, Aurora only dislikes Amara because of her status as the Darkness, therefore, the Destroyer of Worlds or the Bringer of Chaos. In fact, when Amara had destroyed a majority of the planets, worlds, and beings that God created, Aurora was furious with Amara. So much so, that Aurora threatened to destroy Amara, especially when Aurora thought Amara would destroy Oracle. In addition, Aurora has been known as the only being who understands Oracle's heart and mind. Powers and Abilities Being the Mother of All Existence and as among the most powerful supernatural entities in the universe, Aurora possesses immensely immaculate supernatural power, allowing her to do almost anything she wishes. She is essentially unstoppable and cannot be killed by any means. She can be matched by her eldest son Oracle and the only ones who can rival her near-infinite power are the Primordial Beings, especially when together and joined forces, they can stop her or kill her. *'Immortality' - Aurora has been stated to be eternal, thus she is immortal and cannot be killed or destroyed by any normal means. She has existed since the beginning of time alongside all the other Primordial Beings. **'Nigh-Invulnerability' - As a Primordial Being, Aurora is invulnerable to normal harm by human means. She survived a stab with an ice-pick to the back of her head. Only supremely powerful weapons, like Death's Scythe can really harm her. *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - Being a primordial being and the Mother of All Creation, Aurora can do just about anything she desires. She literately once summon different kinds of foods to various dinner tables in a restaurant while eating with Oracle. Collectively with God, Auora created Oracle, Heaven, the Archangels, the Universe, and almost everything residing in it. According to her and Oracle, she is the Goddess of All Creation. Even Aurora herself was confident enough to challenge Amara, the Darkness, **'Healing' - Charlotte can effortlessly heal anyone of all injuries or diseases. She was able to heal a human without looking. Additionally, when Oracle was fatally injured by Amara's hand, Charlotte healed him. **'Orange Light' - Charlotte is able to emit a immensely powerful orange-yellow light from the palm of her hand in a very similar but more powerful fashion to that of an Archangel and Seraphim. This blast is powerful enough to harm Amara and even blast her away. **'Resurrection' - Charlotte can easily bring others back from the dead. **'Smiting' - Charlotte can instantly kill anything or anyone with just a thought, similar to Oracle and Lucifer. When she was surrounded by multiple vampires, she used this power to kill them all using this power without touching them. However, this is rare power of hers and she normally doesn't like to use it. **'Superhuman Strength' - As a Primordial Being, Charlotte possesses unlimited physical strength. During a brief struggle with a robber, Charlotte instinctively pushes him, sending him flying across a parking lot and into the wall, which effectively kills him. **'Telekinesis' - Charlotte threw a fully grown man across an ally and ram into a wall, instantly killing him. **'Teleportation' - Charlotte can travel anywhere she chooses in the Universe. *'Nigh-Omniscience' - Being the mother of angels and God's wife, Charlotte possesses nearly infinite knowledge. Charlotte is able to perceive events happening anywhere throughout the universe, in Heaven or in Hell. However, she does not fully understand human nature yet. Weaknesses Even though Charlotte is among the most powerful beings in the Universe and is also the Mother and Goddess of all Creation, even she has weaknesses of her own. Harming *'Amara' - Being the Primordial Being of Darkness and God's twin sister, Amara is able to harm Charlotte and, given the right amount of time, possibly even kill her. *'Death' - As the eldest horsemen and the bringer of death, Death himself can kill Charlotte. Destroying *'Death's Scythe' - Can possibly harm, if not, kill Charlotte. *'Mandatory Existence Compromised' - If the Primordial Beings were to be killed and their opposites still exist, the imbalance would also result in the death of Charlotte due to the destruction of reality itself. Additionally, another one of her only weaknesses is her feelings for her children's with out her emotions. Category:Characters Category:Primordial Beings Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of the Species